Love, Me
by Shelbygirl67
Summary: Chase and Caden are brother and sister, as well as best friends. Caden is a lesbian and she is promiscuious. Chase is a one girl kind of guy. He meets Rayna and falls in love with her but so does Caden. This is Caden and Rayna.


**This is just a scene I thought of from a nonexistent movie. I am in the process of writing the script with me bud but I wanted to post this scene. The summary explained a bit about the story so hopefully without really having anymore to go off, this is easy to follow. ENJOY!**

Rayna walks in the house and is surprised to see some boxes and bags lined up near the door. She looks around but does not walk any further into the house, surprised and confused as to what is going on. Caden walks around the corner and stops in her tracks when she sees Rayna.

Rayna: "What's going on? What are you doing?" she waves her hand to all of the stuff on the floor

Caden puts the duffle bag she's carrying down and looks everywhere but at Rayna.

Caden: "I wanted to leave before Chase got back. I just…need to get out of here. It's time I move out of my big brothers place and be an adult. So, that's what I'm doing."

Caden picks up a box and walks to the door. Rayna blocks her way and grabs the box, setting it on the floor.

Rayna: "Something is wrong and you aren't telling me. Or your brother. He noticed you were…off…before he left. What is it Cade? You have been pushing him away. You've been pushing me away."

Rayna tries to look at Caden's eyes but she is looking down. She covers her face with her hands and sighs into them, shaking her head.

Rayna: "Please, if you don't tell me what's going on, I can't help you. You can't run away from whatever it is that is making you run. And if you leave without telling your brother, you're going to break his heart."

Rayna removed Caden's hands from her face and finally makes eye contact. Caden fakes a smile and steps back.

Caden: "I'm not going far. I, well, not yet. I was offered a job in Chicago and I think I'm taking it. I have to let them know by Friday…then I will leave the following week. Right now, I am just going to stay at Stephanie's. It's 20 minutes away, Rayna. I think Chase will survive."

Caden picks up the box again and walks out the door. Rayna stands there and then runs outside following her. As Caden is walking back into the house Rayna is shouting at her.

Rayna: "You know something Caden. You are selfish. You are the most selfish human being on the planet. You never think of anyone but yourself! Your brother, your best friend, is going to come home and wonder what the hell he did to make you run out on him. You take what you want and you just use people. You USE people! You sleep with countless girls and the next morning, it's 'Oh see you later whatshername' and 'Oh yeah, I'll call you'. It's night after night of you using and abusing, taking what YOU think is rightfully yours and just screwing it up. You feel like everyone owes you something, Caden and that's not how life goes! You are incapable of showing your emotions , of committing, of loving anyone but yourself!"

Rayna turns and leaves, slamming the door. She gets in her car and starts it, placing her head on the steering wheel and crying.

Caden stands at the door and then runs out. As Rayna finally starts to pull out of the drive way, Caden runs in front of the car. Rayna stops and Caden looks at her, then walks back towards the house. Rayna parks and goes back inside.

Caden is standing in front of the door facing the opposite way and Rayna does not move. Finally, Caden turns around with a tear streaked face.

Caden: "I might be selfish in many ways, but I am not a completely heartless monster that you painted me as. When it comes to Chase, I would do anything for him. I would never hurt him and that's why I am leaving."

Rayna takes a step closer and reaches to hug Caden but she backs away.

Caden: "Before you apologize, because I know you will, I do have a confession. I'm not heartless like I said, but I am not completely innocent. You know that, I know that. I have used people…women…girls. It's no secret. I am not incapable of love, though. That is why I need to leave."

Rayna's face shows confusion and hurt, unaware of what is coming next. She clears her throat.

Rayna: "I'm not following. You are leaving because you **are** capable of loving? Am I missing something?"

Caden laughs, almost hysterically but more out of emotional drainage.

Caden: "You. It's you."

Rayna: "It's me, what? Caden, what is with the riddles? Can you please stop the bull and just tell me what is wrong?"

Caden walks into the kitchen and gets a glass of water. Rayna follows and sits on the bar stool, staring at her and waiting.

Caden: "There is one thing my brother and I never had to worry about: sharing. We never liked the same things. I liked Ninja Turtles, he liked Power Rangers. I like American cheese, he likes cheddar. It's just how we are and always have been. So I never, in a million years, thought we would ever be in love with the same girl. But here we are. He met the girl of my dreams and it happens to be his. Chase and I never sat down and discussed what we would do if this would happen because, you know, it's not something most brothers and sisters have to worry about. But it happened. A few months ago my brother brought this amazingly beautiful woman home and I just remember thinking 'Why didn't I meet her first?' That has been my thought every moment since and you know what, I am glad he met you first because we all know I would have fucked it up anyway. I just…I've tried not to think about you. I went out on real dates but I found myself wondering what you were doing. Were you at the gym, were you watching _Steel Magnolias _for the 50th time that week, were you thinking about me? So, instead of anymore of this awkward one sided feud I have going on with my brother, I decided to leave and just take myself out of the equation so I don't have to feel so damn guilty everytime I look at him. And I don't have to feel so damn happy everytime I look at you."

Rayna puts her head on her hand, leaning against the counter. She doesn't look up.

Caden walks around and stops by her, she reaches to touch her shoulder but pulls back and starts to walk away.

Rayna stands up as Caden is heading towards the door.

Rayna: "Caden."

Caden stops and turns around. Rayna is standing still but they walk towards each other. They stop a foot apart. Rayna touches Caden's face and Caden closes her eyes. She opens them and looks at Rayna. She leans in and they kiss.

Finally, Caden pulls away and they are both breathing heavily. Caden kisses Rayna on the head.

Caden: "I'm not just leaving because of how I feel about you. I'm also leaving because of how you feel about me."

Caden turns and picks up the duffle bag. She doesn't turn around but stops at the front door.

Caden: "I can get the rest of my things another time. Tell Chase…tell him I'm sorry I had to go on short notice. I'll call him in a few days."

She opens the door and leaves. Rayna stands there staring at the door. She raises her hands to her lips and touches them with her fingers.

Rayna: "Oh my god." She whispers.


End file.
